


close up on camera two

by eu_noia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Kiss cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_noia/pseuds/eu_noia
Summary: “Okay, fine, she’s really pretty. Happy?”Adam grins. “Gaayyy.”Or, Adam plays matchmaker for his sister and the girl next to him at a baseball game
Relationships: Adora & Adam (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 342





	close up on camera two

Adora licks her lips in anticipation as number eleven rounds third base and sprints along to home plate. The suspense makes her bounce her leg in excitement as she glances at the team on defense. _Come on, come on, please make it …_

She holds her breath when number 17 of the opposing team closes in, closer, closer, trying to get eleven out on a tag play, but eleven dives, sliding headfirst –

-and touches home base.

Adora jumps up in elation and starts cheering, and yelling, and around her, the crowd goes wild. She doesn’t even hear her own voice in the screaming of the mass. Her brother, Adam, whistles, but just like her screaming the sound gets lost in the noise around them. 

How is it she has more stress watching baseball than playing herself?

As she laughs in glee, she takes back her seat next to her brother, who looks at her with both eyebrows raised. She knows he thinks it’s funny when she gets all excited about sports, but at the moment she’s too euphoric to care.

“Oh, shut up,” she says as she sticks out her tongue at him. “Just because you don’t know anything about baseball.”

“What’s there to know? Someone hits a ball and runs in a circle. I mean,” he taps a finger against his chin, and smirks. “- everyone can do it, right?”

“I- You-“ Adora sputters, then points an accusing finger at him. “You, sir, have just made yourself a powerful enemy.”

“Oh no,” Adam says, still smirking, “Now we have to swordfight to the death.”

Adora huffs. “I hate you,” but she’s smiling too. Then, “Hey, where are mom and dad?”

“Oh.” Adam, who had taken his phone out during their bantering, shoots her a short glance sideways and shrugs, before looking back at the screen. “I guess they’re getting snacks. Not sure, since I was pretty distracted by your screaming in my ears.”

Adora rolls her eyes and wants to say something back, but her attention is drawn by three girls approaching their row. A tall girl with a sleeveless jean jacket and buff arms (no, Adora was _not_ swooning, thank you very much) turns to the other two. Adora sees her lips move but can’t hear what she’s saying. A short girl with lavender pigtails answers something, and the buff girl beams as they high five. Behind them is another girl with wild brown hair and a black leather jacket, rolling her eyes at the other two as she puts her hands deep in the pockets of her ripped jeans.

Adora’s mouth feels dry.

Oh. She’s _cute_.

Adora watches as the buff girl hugs the cute girl, who seems to try to get out of it but doesn’t do a very good job at that, and then skips down the steps with the purple-haired girl. The cute girl, meanwhile, maneuvers over the people sitting in her row, making her way over to the seat next to Adam’s. Right before she sits down, though, her eyes meet Adora’s – Adora realizes she’d been staring right then, but at that moment she’s too distracted by the girl’s eyes, one blue and the other golden brown – and the girl smirks and offers her a wink. 

Adora squeaks and looks away.

“Hello? Earth to Adora!” Adam leans over to her and looks way too smug for his own good. Adora wants to punch him.

“What?”

“Does our Adora have a crush?” Adam smirks at her, looking pointedly at the girl next to him, who now had shrugged her leather jacket off, showing a simple white t-shirt underneath.

Which, good for her, because it’s burning in the open sun and Adora was starting to feel hot by just looking at her. And yeah, she just realized what that sounded like.

(Okay, so? Maybe the girl was really hot. Shut up, Adam.)

“Shut up,” she repeats out loud, slapping her brother’s arm while sneaking a glance at the girl next to him, hoping she hadn’t overheard. It wouldn’t be the first time Adam embarrassed her in front of a cute girl.

Luckily though, the girl had just taken out her phone and seemed too busy texting someone to have heard them. And the people around them are noisy enough to drown out Adam’s teasing anyway. Hopefully.

“Only if you admit that you think she’s pretty.”

Adora glares at her brother, who still has that infuriating smirk on his stupid face, and sighs. She knows him well enough to know that he’s not going to stop until he gets what he wants.

“Okay, fine, she’s really pretty. Happy?”

Adam grins. “Gaayyy.”

Adora glares at him. “I really hate you.”

Catra really does not like baseball. What’s the point of the game anyway? And everyone here is so into it, yelling at every single thing that happened on the field … Really, if she hadn’t promised Scorpia to come to whatever hang out she organized, as long as she didn’t have to organize herself, she could’ve been watching Netflix right now.

She rolls her eyes as Scorpia promises to get them some snacks and Entrapta gleefully goes with Scorpia, and then walks down the row to where Scorpia pointed their seats were. As she looks up, she notices a cute girl staring at her and can’t help but wink at her (the blonde immediately blushes and looks away, even cuter). Too bad there’s a guy sitting between the girl and her own seat – probably her twin brother, since they have the same dirty blond hair and grey-blue eyes. 

Sitting down, she takes out her phone to check her messages. She has three, one from Lonnie asking why the hell she’s at a baseball game (fuck if she knew) and two texts from Scorpia, asking what she wanted along with her nachos.

“So, what team are you here for?”

Catra looks up from her phone to the guy next to her. _Was he talking to her?_

“What?”

Something mischievous glints in the guy’s eyes, but he’s definitely looking at her as he motions towards whatever is happening on the field right now.

Catra blinks.

“Uhh … Like, I’m just here for a friend? I don’t even know who plays, to be honest.”

“Not a baseball fan, then?” 

Catra deadpans. “It’s just a bunch of guys running in circles. Even I can do that.”

The guy smirks, obviously amused with her answer, and looks over his shoulder at his sister. “Hear that, Adora? Everyone can do it!”

The girl – Adora – glares at him. “I will not hesitate to kill you.”

“Aww, love you too!” The guy grins again, then turns back to Catra. “I’m Adam, by the way,” he says, and offers her his hand. Catra hesitantly takes it.

“Catra.”

Catra has no idea if the guy is flirting with her, because she’s sure she looks as lesbian as she possibly could. Right? Was she supposed to tell him?

“Cool. And this is my sister, Adora. Big baseball fan, also captain of the baseball team at Brightmoon High School,” he adds, leaning towards her as if telling her a secret.

Catra looks over his shoulder at the girl, who looks as if she’s ready to die from embarrassment. “Hey, Adora,” she smirks. “So, baseball huh? That’s -”

“Boring?” 

Catra looks pointedly at Adam. “Kinda hot, actually.”

She expected him to back off, but instead, he just grins like she won him a stuffed animal at the carnival.

Then, before he can say something, a song booms through the speakers, followed by the excited buzzing of the crowds.

_‘There you see her,_  
_Sitting there across the way’_

Catra groans. She recognizes the song immediately, thanks to Scorpia’s love for Disney’s _The Little Mermaid_ , and she recognizes the singer thanks to the _High School Musical_ marathon she was forced to last weekend. Ashley Tisdale’s version of _Kiss The Girl_. Which means –

“Oohh, kiss cam,” Adam says next to her.

_Ugh, kiss cam_ , Catra thinks to herself.

Reluctantly, she watches as a couple comes on screen, immediately falling in each other’s arms like they haven’t seen each other in months, which, _gross_ , and how another woman is turned down by presumably her boyfriend, which, embarrassing. And then –

_Oh fuck no._

That was her.

And Adam, who immediately grins.

Catra turns to him. “I’m gay,” she blurts out.

Adam doesn’t even miss a beat.

“What a coincidence,” he grins impossibly wider in response. “So is my sister.”

With that, he slides from his seat and shoves his sister towards her. Adora yelps.

Catra blinks as she suddenly looks in the girl’s pretty blue eyes. “Well, that works out,” she mutters, then notices the chanting of the crowd around them and Adora’s wide eyes and cheeks growing redder every second.

“Hey,” Adora says, licking her lips.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra answers, pulling the corner of her mouth up in a half-smirk.

Adora’s looking at her lips now, biting softly on her own. “So should we just –“

Catra laughs. “You’re cute.”

Then she kisses her.

It’s not a long kiss by any means, barely more than a peck, but Catra immediately loves the way Adora’s lips feel soft against hers, and how her skin feels warm under her fingertips. It’s enough for her to want more of it.

But she can hear the cheering and the applause from far away, and then someone whistles, and Adora pulls back. And glares at her brother, who was apparently the one doing the whistling.

Adora bites her lip as she looks back at Catra, and for a moment Catra thinks she will lean back in. But she doesn’t, and Catra feels some disappointment, which she immediately pushes away.

“You’re welcome!” Adam looks way too smug as he takes his place back between them, giving Adora a pat on her shoulder. “Always happy to play wingman for you.”

And _oh_. That makes a lot more sense. Catra can’t help the smirk that appears on her lips.

Adora flushes as her eyes shoot to Catra’s, and she buries her head in her hands.

Behind Adora, a man and a woman make their way over to them, snacks in their hands, and they sit down next to the twins. Their parents, surely.

“So, what did we miss?” 

Adam grins.

“Nothing!” Adora pipes up immediately before her brother can say anything.

Catra chuckles. That girl is way too cute for her own good. 

She turns to Adam. “Hey, you have a pen?”

“Yeah, why?” He says as he hands her a pen he fishes from his pockets somewhere. She writes her number on the paper wrap of his hot dog and tears the piece to hand it to him.

“Here. Tell your sister to call me someday.”

“Oh, she _will_.” Adam grins.

Adora groans.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how baseball works<3


End file.
